The Bride and the Groom
by Saber Knight
Summary: The most important day in Neptune's life. Did it really happen, or was it just a dream?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

This was the most important day in her life.

A day she would never forget, no matter how many years may past.

It was the day of her wedding.

To be forever united with her soulmate in the bonds of matrimony.

Neptune had never been happier in her life.

Even pudding couldn't compare to this event.

It came close, tho.

Still, today was special.

Dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown, Neptune stepped through the doors into the main room where rows upon rows of people sat with everyone looking her way. She could see Noire putting on a tough face despite her red eyes; Vert was beside her, dabbing at her own teary eyes with a handkerchief; and Blanc was smiling at her, wishing her a bright and joyful future. Compa was also there, giving her a friendly wave which the purple-haired bride-to-be returned with a small nod, smiling.

Neptune walked up and stood next to the groom as the priest went on with the ceremony. The girl couldn't help but to glance over at her handsome groom, who smiled back at her and took gentle, but firm hold of her hand. They said their vows, both 'I do's, and turned to face each other.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Neptune placed her hands on IF's shoulders, a blush across her face as the brunette took her in her arms and leaned forward, their lips-

* * *

"Nepuuu!?" Neptune woke with a start, sweat rolling down her temple. "Why was I getting married to IF!? I'm not into girls, you stupid author!" She ranted, going on about it for a bit longer before sighing. "Sheesh, why did I dream about that? Should have had my pudding before I went to bed..." She jumped out of her bed, heading for the door. "Welp, I'll just have it for breakfast!" She decided, walking to the kitchen.

"Finally got up, Neptune?" IF was already in there, setting something inside of the refrigerator.  
 _Ah, IF and Compa must have spent the night again._ Neptune thought, walking up to her. "Hey, Iffy, whatcha up to?"  
"I just got done making some pudding, so I was setting it in the fridge to get nice and cold."  
"Eeeeh? I don't like eggplant pudding!"

IF bonked Neptune over the top of her head. "Idiot! Why would I make eggplant pudding?" She sighed. "More importantly, it's almost ten o'clock!"  
Neptune rubbed her head. "Ten o'clock? That early?" She turned around. "Back to sleep!"  
The brunette grabbed her by her shirt. "Not today!"  
"Iffy~!" She whined in protest.

"You know, since I made your breakfast, it's about time for mine." IF said with a smirk, looking down at the girl.  
"Huh? I don't cook!" Neptune told her with a look of defiance.

Suddenly, IF leaned forward, her face dangerously close to Neptune's. "Then I'll just have to have you for breakfast~"  
"Nepu?" Neptune muttered, confused. "Nepuuu!? Whatcha mean me, Neptune!?"  
"Who else but my wife?"  
"Wife!?"

For the first time, Neptune noticed that both she and IF were wearing wedding rings!

"Itadakimasu~!"  
"Nep-mmmngggh!"

* * *

"Nepuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!?" Neptune exclaimed, waking up for real this time. Like, seriously, for real this time. Not kidding; this isn't another dream within a dream thing. She really, actually, woke up this time. "It better be!" She told the author before quickly checking her fingers for a ring. When she didn't find one, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Seriously, why write something like that? Don't you have, you know, other stories to work on or something!?" Muttering things about the author under her breath, she started to get out of bed.

Her door suddenly opened, IF poking her head in. "Hey, Neptune, wake up already! It's time for breakfast!"  
Neptune's arms went around herself, IF's sudden entrance spooking the girl. "Nooooo! Stay away from me, Iffy!"  
"Huh!? What are you going on about this time!?"  
"I don't want to be had for breakfast!"

"Who's going to have who for breakfast!?" IF cried out in shock.  
"You're going to kiss me all over and do this and that to me!" Neptune was holding herself tighter, her ears red as she wriggled around in bed,  
"I'm going to do what!?"  
"Indecent and lewd things that the author will have to time skip over, you pervert!"

"Haaaah!? Oh, whatever! Just get dressed and come on!" IF, seriously annoyed by now, slammed the door shut, leaving Neptune to the girl's imagination.


End file.
